De Amor y Vodka
by HattaLu
Summary: Tendou sabe que a Ushijima le gusta Oikawa, y ahora es una buena oportunidad para actuar de cupido y ayudar a su amigo. UshiOi.
1. Chapter 1

Ese era su último año en la academia y el entrenador les había informado que varias escuelas se unirían para organizar una fiesta de despedida, ninguno de ellos se sentía con ánimos de celebrar después de su derrota frente a Karasuno, el recuerdo aun era reciente y escocía.

Pero en cuanto llegó a oídos del capitán de Shiratorizawa que la escuela de Aobajosai también iría a la fiesta, se apuntó para ir.

Tendou se unió justo después, entre risas burlonas, y el resto del equipo se animó también a unirse, secretamente divertidos por ver lo que podía pasar.

Y es que para nadie del equipo era un secreto ya lo que su capitán sentía por el as de Aobajosai, Oikawa. Tendou fue el primero en darse cuenta, cuando en una ocasión se estaban cambiando juntos en el vestidor y se inclinó a darle un vistazo al casillero de Ushijima, logrando divisar una foto de Oikawa pegada en el centro, no le salió ni la risa por la sorpresa y no reaccionó hasta escuchar el rechinido del casillero de su amigo al cerrarse.

— ¡¿Te gusta ese tipo?! —Soltó de pronto, y gracias a que lo conocía tan bien como lo hacia, pudo notar como el imperturbable rostro de su amigo, se teñía muy ligeramente de rojo.

No lo negó, ni lo confirmó, pero no hizo falta para que Tendou corriera el rumor entre sus compañeros mientras se reía. De pronto todos pudieron notar las cortas pero intensas miradas que Ushijima le lanzaba a Oikawa durante los partidos de practica, siempre habían pensado que era debido a la rivalidad, y por parte de Oikawa seguro era así, pero su capitán claramente lo miraba de una forma distinta.

Así que el día de la fiesta Tendou estaba decidido a ayudar a su gran amigo para que se confesara, incluso si tenia que llevarlo a empujones hasta donde estaba Oikawa Tōru.

Fueron los últimos en llegar al lugar de la fiesta, Tendou había estado ayudando a su capitán a escoger ropa adecuada, porque Ushijima había estado dispuesto a ir simplemente con su uniforme de voley, Tendou se palmeó mentalmente, no era raro que 'Divakawa' (Le había puesto ese apodo después de verlo en tantas revistas de moda) no lo volteara a ver.

— Es una fiesta entre escuelas, seguro hay mucha gente con el uniforme. —Le dijo Ushijima mientras caminaban.

— No, Waka-chan, nadie estará con uniforme. —Recalcó Tendou dándole un último vistazo a su amigo— Además, luces genial, el capitán de Aobajosai te amará con solo verte.

Esas palabras parecieron apaciguar las protestas de Ushijima y ambos entraron al lugar, al instante notaron el ambiente de discoteca, con luces de colores por todas partes, Tendou ya movía la cabeza y se balanceaba al ritmo de la música.

Ushijima caminó hasta los bancos frente a la barra y Tendou, aunque deseaba bailar, decidió seguir a su capitán, primero quería ser capaz de dejar a Ushijima en brazos de su amado, o algo así era lo que se proponía.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Preguntó mirando a su amigo, aunque al instante notó que este parecía concentrado viendo algo, o más bien a alguien, porque cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada, pudo ver a Oikawa bailando alegremente al centro de la pista.

Parecía conocer muy bien la canción, sus movimientos eran gráciles y Tendou no iba a negar que era atractivo y la ropa le quedaba bien, pero su capitán era igual de guapo, así que no había manera de que no pudiera quererlo, además por como se movía bien podría darle unas clases a Ushijima, que era una piedra andante.

— ¡¿Y dónde está mi gente?! —Vitoreó Oikawa al mismo tiempo que el cantante lo decía por los parlantes, y algunas personas, seguramente sus compañeros de equipo, levantaban manos y vasos para seguirle el juego, Oikawa se reía, mirando a su compañero de baile.

Y es cuando Tendou notó que Oikawa bailaba junto a un tipo que no distinguía bien, y se preocupó porque Ushijima se sintiera celoso o dolido, así que se giró hacia el bartman a pedir la bebida más fuerte que tuviera.

Algo de alcohol seguro lograría que Ushijima se sintiera más animado y fuera capaz de levantarse a bailar, aunque sea mal, pero a bailar con Oikawa.

Si la luz hubiese sido mas potente, Tendou hubiese podido notar que lejos de una expresión de celos o dolor, era una pequeña sonrisa lo que se formaba en los labios de Ushijima, feliz de ver a Oikawa divirtiéndose y riendo.

— Aquí, Waka-chan, toma esto y ve a pedirle un baile a ese Oikawa. —Tendou le tendió un vaso, de lo que Ushijima pensó, era agua y se lo bebió de golpe sin mucho reparo.

Dejó el vaso y se levantó para ir donde Oikawa, Tendou le dio palmadas en la espalda antes de que se fuera, mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha, orgulloso de su pequeña águila.

Ushijima llegó hasta donde Oikawa, y le palmeó suavemente el hombro, el castaño volteó, viéndolo con sorpresa.

— ¿Ushiwaka?

Tendou esperaba cualquier cosa en ese momento, menos ver a su amigo caer de espaldas, desmayado, antes de poder mediar palabra con Oikawa. Tal vez no fue buena idea que bebiera vodka de un solo trago.

— ¡Ushiwaka! —Gritó Oikawa al verlo caer.

— ¡Waka-chan! —Gritó Tendou corriendo a donde estaba su amigo.

Hasta la música se detuvo y todo el mundo se acercó a ayudar.

° — °

— ¡¿Vodka?! ¡¿Le diste de beber vodka a Wakatoshi?! ¡Él nunca ha tomado alcohol antes! —Semi le había estado reclamando sin parar por su error.

— Me sorprende más que estuvieran ofreciendo bebidas alcohólicas, la verdad.

— Eran para los profesores, y con las pintas que trae Satori, es difícil saber que es menor de edad.

Estaban en un pequeño cuarto, ubicados al lado del lugar de la fiesta, después de que se llevaran a Ushijima (cargándolo entre Oikawa, Tendou y el otro tipo que bailaba con Oikawa, y se había identificado como Iwazumi) la gente poco a poco había vuelto a animarse a seguir la fiesta.

Dejaron a Ushijima en un cuarto apartado del bullicio y cuando estaban por irse notaron que tenía a Oikawa sujeto por la mano, así que el castaño se quedó con él, sin protestar.

Mientras tanto, todos los miembros de Shiratorizawa e Iwazumi se quedaron en el otro cuarto a preguntarle a Tendou qué había pasado, terminando con Semi zarandeándolo al enterarse lo que había hecho.

— Perdón, perdón, solo quería que Waka-chan se animara a pedirle un baile a Oikawa, a lo mejor ese sería el inicio de su romance. —Su compañero no dejaba de verlo con el ceño fruncido— Voy a ver como esta antes de que me golpees. —Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Si se hubiese quedado más tiempo podría haber escuchado a Iwazumi decir:— Si saben que Oikawa y Wakatoshi son pareja desde hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?

Tendou caminó hasta la habitación donde estaban su amigo y tal vez su futuro cuñado putativo. Pasar un tiempo a solas seguro les ayudaría a llevarse mejor, de todas formas Ushijima despierto hablaba casi lo mismo que estando desmayado.

Pero cuando llegó frente a la habitación escuchó murmullos de conversación, entre-abrió la puerta con cuidado de no ser notado y los vio, Oikawa estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la habitación, con Ushijima sobre su regazo, aun se sujetaban de las manos y su amigo ya estaba despierto, quien sabe desde hace cuanto.

— Eres un idiota, beber de golpe algo sin saber que es. Te pudo pasar algo más grave. —Habló Oikawa con tono molesto, aunque las caricias que le daba a Ushijima en la cabeza con su mano libre, demostraban su alegría de verle sano y salvo.

— No pensé que Tendou me daría alcohol, él me ayudo a escoger la ropa y a que me animara a hablarte hoy.

— A hablarme y después desmayarte, gran plan de tu amigo.

— Estoy sobre tus piernas, no me quejo.

Oikawa se sonrojó vivamente— Si me haces preocupar de esta forma de nuevo no disfrutarás de mis piernas nunca más.

Y para sorpresa de Tendou, Ushijima sonrió ampliamente, y recordó que había visto esa sonrisa antes, durante el partido contra Karasuno, su amigo había mirado hacia la tribuna mientras sonreía, y cuando él miró a esa misma dirección solo pudo divisar a un chico castaño, con gorra, gafas, y una chaqueta con las solapas levantadas, cubriendo parte de su cara, no lo había reconocido en ese momento y lo olvidó, pero ahora todo conectaba en su cabeza.

Miró por ultima vez a la pareja y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no ser notado, el plan no había salido como lo imaginó, pero estaba igual de feliz por Ushijima.

Dentro del cuarto Oikawa maldecía a Ushijima y su sonrisa capaz de hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre— ¿Por qué necesitabas animarte para hablarme de todas formas? Somos novios, podías pedirme un baile sin más.

— Eres muy guapo, y bailando te ves mejor, es normal que me ponga nervioso solo de verte. —La manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras era una muestra de la borrachera que llevaba, pero aun así Oikawa enrojeció.

— Ushibaka.

— Te quiero, Oikawa.

— Y yo a ti.

[Fin Tendou]


	2. Chapter 2

Ya no sabía si debía matar a Tendou o agradecerle por ser tan idiota. Ushijima, ahora con el vodka probablemente inundando ya toda su sangre, no paraba de darle besos por todo el rostro.

— Ushi, tus amigos están en el cuarto de al lado, basta. —Le aclaró, tomando el rostro de su pareja para que detuviera todo el besuqueo— Vamos a casa primero.

Ushijima sonrió de la manera en que solo lo hacia con él y se liberó del agarre para darle otro beso. No podía creer que su novio fuera un borracho besucón, aunque no le molestaba mientras solo fuera con él.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por la calidez de los labios de Ushijima, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a todo el tumulto de Shiratorizawa y a Iwazumi, quien claramente sabia el momento oportuno en el que debía aparecer y arruinarle la diversión a Oikawa.

— Así que era verdad que ustedes dos eran pareja. —El comentario de uno de los miembros del equipo ajeno le hizo arquear las cejas, ¿acaso Ushijima no les había dicho? Aunque no se sorprendía mucho realmente si se trataba del capitán de Shiratorizawa.

Después de todo se trataba del mismo tipo al que una vez, mientras estaban por hacerlo, Oikawa le había llamado 'mi capitán' dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento, y Ushijima se había detenido por completo, preguntándole si eso era una aceptación para cambiarse a Shiratorizawa. Oikawa le dejó de hablar por una semana.

Una persona se acercó como remolino y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, tenía un corte de tazón y se había lanzado a abrazar a Ushijima, llorando como si estuviera muerto o algo, Oikawa soltó un bufido, ¿y él era el rey del drama?

— Wakatoshi-san, me alegra que este bien, pensé que se había golpeado la cabeza y yo... —El pequeño se puso a lloriquear de nuevo.

Tendou se aguantó la risa— Waka-chan tiene la cabeza dura de todas formas, así que no hay problema.

— Ya no llores. —Ushijima le palmeó la cabeza y se acercó a él como para darle un beso en la frente, pero Oikawa tironeó de su brazo, todos los besos de su novio borracho debían ser para él.

— Ya vieron que está bien, me lo llevaré a casa. —Dijo Oikawa apartando al pequeño llorón de su pareja y ayudándole a levantarse del sofá, Ushijima recargó gran parte de su peso sobre el castaño, quien protestó un poco pero no dejó que lo ayudaran— Iwa-chan, llama a un taxi, por favor.

Iwazumi, que hasta ese momento sólo miraba divertido la escena, giró sobre sus talones y salió a buscar un taxi, mientras que Oikawa, tambaleándose levemente, ayudaba a Ushijima a avanzar fuera del lugar.

— ¡Por favor, cuida a nuestro querido capitán!

Reconoció la voz de Tendou en esa frase, era al que más conocía de aquel equipo, y del que en algún momento había sentido celos, antes de que Ushibaka le explicara que su relación con Satori Tendou era como la relación de Iwazumi y él de mejores amigos.

— Trashkawa. —Le llamó Iwazumi mientras caminaba y el castaño le miró enojado— Ya está el taxi, vamos.

— Si fueras basura yo siempre te recogería. —Le había susurrado Ushijima al oído antes de darle un beso en el lóbulo. Oikawa no sabía si reír o llorar, aunque se estaba divirtiendo.

— Eres tonto. —Soltó mientras seguía a su mejor amigo hasta el taxi, cuando llegaron, recostó a Ushijima en el asiento trasero y se acomodó a su lado.

— No te vayas a desvelar. —Le dijo Iwazumi, inclinándose a la altura de la ventanilla abierta— Wakatoshi se nota con mucha energía.

Y no era mentira, en cuanto se acomodó a su lado, Ushijima se volvió a pegar a él, como momentos antes en el sofá, y le besaba en cada rincón que viera accesible, hasta el chófer del taxi se removía incómodo.

— Tranquilo, Iwa-chan, mañana es domingo de todas formas. —Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, Iwazumi le dio un golpe en la frente y se despidieron.

De camino a su casa, Oikawa le recordaba a Ushijima que se estuviera quieto, el mayor había dicho que tenía calor y a punto estuvo de quitarse la ropa, Oikawa rogaba internamente por que llegaran pronto a casa mientras tironeaba de la ropa de su novio para mantenerla sobre su cuerpo.

Sus plegarias fueron pronto escuchadas, eso o que el taxista quería librarse pronto de una pareja tan rara, pero finalmente pudo bajar del taxi y entrar a trompicones a su casa, porque Ushijima lo tenía bien abrazado por detrás y era difícil caminar de esa forma.

— Ushi, me voy a caer.

— No, no dejaré que eso pase, yo te protegeré siempre, Oikawa.

El castaño se mordía los labios para refrenar su risa— Perdiste la batalla contra el suelo hace rato, Ushibaka. Y contra el vodka. —Le recordó mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio que ellos compartían muchas veces— Y solamente fue un vaso, no se como te hubieses puesto con más.

Su pareja soltó más balbuceos más cosas sobre lo bonito que era, y no es que a Oikawa le disgustara recibir tantos halagos, todo lo contrario, pero prefería a Ushijima sobrio para no tener que cargarlo como lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama junto con su novio, estaba bastante cansado y no había sido un recorrido tan largo, aunque a Ushijima eso no le afectaba lo más mínimo, porque en cuanto sintió la cama y a Oikawa a su lado, dio un giro para quedar sobre el castaño y juntar sus labios por probablemente milésima vez ese día.

Oikawa le correspondió sin pensarlo mucho, abrazándose al cuello del mayor y abriendo la boca para permitirle que profundizara el beso. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio salvo por el sonido de los besos húmedos y desesperados que le daba Ushijima, Oikawa sentía el sabor amargo del vodka en los labios ajenos, y eso le hizo reaccionar un poco.

Terminó el beso sin desearlo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su pareja, quien le miraba casi rogando por continuar el beso— Ushi... Estas ebrio, lo mejor es que descanses.

— Pero... —Ushijima pegó ambas caderas y se frotó contra el cuerpo de Oikawa, no necesitó más palabras, el castaño se estremeció solo de sentir su erección contra su cuerpo.

— Ushijima... —Soltó Oikawa en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio, notando como su fuerza de voluntad para hacer que el mayor descansara le abandonaba poco a poco.

Ushijima jugó su última carta cuando acercó sus labios al cuello del contrario, repartiendo besos en aquellos puntos que sabia cuanto derretían a su Oikawa— Tooru... —Soltó con voz ronca contra la oreja del castaño.

— Ah, mierda. —Le fascinaba como Ushijima podía hacerle estremecer con solo decir su nombre, su fuerza de voluntad le abandonó por completo y atrapó la cintura de su amante con las piernas para continuar frotándose contra la erección ajena— Te odio.

Ushijima le dedicó otra sonrisa, y Oikawa le miró mal, aunque ladeó la cabeza a un lado para que su cuello fuera aún más accesible, mientras se encargaba de tironear de los pantalones ajenos con sus propias piernas.

El miembro de las águilas no era quien solía iniciar esos encuentros, y a Oikawa le fascinaba verle más desesperado que él para variar, tal vez le daría vodka más comúnmente.

— Ushi... —Oikawa ya sentía su propia erección surgiendo y acentuó el roce contra el cuerpo sobre él, aunque notó que se estaba apoyando demasiado contra su cuerpo— Me aplastarás, Ushi, déjame montarte.

Le movió un poco del hombro para ayudarle a voltearse, pero recibió un ronquido de respuesta.

— ¿Ushi? —Ahora le removió con algo mas de fuerza, recibiendo un gruñido de su parte y a Ushijima volteando sobre la cama para acomodarse a dormir— ¡¿Ushiwaka?! ¡No me jodas que te quedaste dormido ahora! —Oikawa tomó una almohada y golpeó el rostro ajeno con ella, obteniendo otro ronquido de su parte, el castaño suspiró— Si no te quisiera tanto.

Se levantó de la cama para acomodar a su novio durmiente y se encaminó hasta el baño para desahogarse por si mismo, no se olvidaría de este incidente tan fácilmente, no más vodka, ni nada de alcohol.

[Fin Oikawa]


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"La luz filtrándose por la cortina le dio directo en el rostro, se removió con pereza, él solía levantarse sin problemas incluso antes de que saliera el sol, pero en ese momento moverse parecía demasiado trabajoso./p  
p dir="ltr"Parpadeó abriendo ligeramente los ojos y movió la cabeza para evitar el contacto con la luz solar, aunque se arrepintió al sentir un dolor en la nuca y una jaqueca empezando a nacer desde su sien y expandiéndose./p  
p dir="ltr"Los recuerdos del día pasado le llegaron y a pesar de las súplicas de su cuerpo por quedarse más tiempo en la cama hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse y buscar con la mirada a su gran y presuntuoso rey— ¿...Oikawa? —Tenía la boca seca y la sentía pastosa, así que solo esa palabra le salió con dificultad y en un tono de voz más grave del usual./p  
p dir="ltr"— Despertaste, Ushiwaka, pensé que tendría que darte un beso como con la bella durmiente. —Le dijo Oikawa desde la puerta, sujetando un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en las manos./p  
p dir="ltr"— Tendría que cepillarme los dientes primero. —Porque realmente dudaba que un beso fuera buena idea en ese preciso momento./p  
p dir="ltr"Oikawa se rió, de él o con él, a Ushijima realmente no le importaba mientras pudiera escucharle reír— Si, deberías hacer eso primero. —Se acercó a sentarse a su lado en la cama y le alcanzó el vaso de agua junto con una pastilla— Aspirinas./p  
p dir="ltr"— Gracias./p  
p dir="ltr"— Está bien, imagine que te dolería la cabeza. Tus amigos llamaron preocupados esta mañana. Les dije que estabas bajo el cuidado del mejor enfermero del mundo, y que dejaran de preocuparse./p  
p dir="ltr"— Un enfermero algo presumido./p  
p dir="ltr"— Tengo derecho a ser así ya que mi tratamiento es muy efectivo, te haré olvidar tu dolor de cabeza. —Le susurró el castaño mientras pasaba su mano por sobre su entrepierna./p  
p dir="ltr"— No es esa cabeza la que me duele./p  
p dir="ltr"Oikawa se volvió a reír y se inclinó a darle un suave beso— Cállate, bobo. —Susurró antes de volver a su tarea de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, el miembro de Ushijima brincó en anticipación en cuanto le retiró la ropa— Ya estás bastante duro, ¿tuviste un sueño húmedo o es por lo de anoche?/p  
p dir="ltr"emLo de anoche/em. Ushijima realmente tenía los recuerdos algo borrosos, así que no estaba seguro de lo que hablaba e iba a decir algo cuando sintió una de las manos de Oikawa cubriendo su erección y empezando a moverse de arriba a abajo. El castaño jugueteó con el glande mientras le miraba con una sonrisa, antes de acomodarse mejor sobre la cama e inclinarse a engullir su miembro./p  
p dir="ltr"Ushijima no puede reprimir sus gemidos, y piensa que realmente el tratamiento es adecuado porque ya no siente dolor alguno ya que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea la cálida y húmeda boca de Oikawa moviéndose por la extensión de su pene. El castaño succiona todo liquido preseminal, y sus dedos se mueven ágilmente acariciando sus testículos./p  
p dir="ltr"— Tooru... —Jadea roncamente, acariciando los cabellos castaños. Oikawa le mira mientras continua brindándole atención a su palpitante erección, siente uno de los dedos de su pareja viajar hasta su entrada y hundirse lentamente, siente una leve molestia pero se va al instante, más acostumbrado que la primera vez a las intromisiones ajenas./p  
p dir="ltr"Oikawa pasa su lengua desde la base de su miembro y se concentra en la punta, Ushijima se estremece, no siente que pueda resistir mucho más, quiere poseer a Oikawa o que él lo posea, no quiere solo correrse en su boca— Tooru... Yo.../p  
p dir="ltr"Oikawa parece entenderle y se aparta de su erección, aunque su mano libre se encarga de seguir moviéndose— ¿Estas a punto de correrte, Ushiwaka?~ —Hay un tono malicioso en su voz que Ushijima está demasiado excitado como para notar y solo asiente ante su pregunta— Bien, entonces ya estamos a mano. —Y libera el agarre de su mano, levantándose de la cama y dejando a Ushijima con la expresión más confundida que tendrá nunca./p  
p dir="ltr"— ¿...Tooru? —Le llama, y Oikawa sonríe mientras se va quitando la ropa, eso podría servirle para correrse./p  
p dir="ltr"— Eso es por lo de anoche. Pero estoy duro ahora también, así que puedes quedarte en la cama con expresión de decepción o venir conmigo a la ducha y convencerme de que te perdone./p  
p dir="ltr"Y así, Oikawa termino de quitarse la ropa y se giró para caminar hacia el baño, Ushijima en verdad podría llegar a muchos orgasmos con solo verle, y aunque aun no entendía a que se refería su Oikawa con em"lo de anoche"/em no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad e ir donde su novio para llenarle de disculpas confusas y besos que se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos./p  
p dir="ltr"Ya se molestaría en averiguar el resto de cosas luego./p  
p dir="ltr"[Fin Ushijima]/p 


End file.
